Another Chance
by pearlangel7
Summary: Bonkai Fanfic: The story is what I wish it would have happened between these two characters in 6x17 and afterwards. They have so much chemistry it is killing me! Can Bonnie forgives Kai? What would happen if she gives him another chance. So much possibilities... Enjoy! Rate M for sexual content
1. 1903 Prison World

_**Author's note:**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, just my ideas and my wishes of how I would like the storylines to go! :) I love the chemistry between these two characters and I hope Julie Plec and her team, will explore it more. Meanwhile, I have created this fanfiction that take place during episode 6x17. The first chapter elaborates on Kai's POV. Hope you like it. Feel free to comment, So I can get better. French is my first language using this to practice. Be aware of syntax and grammar errors, sorry in advance! Enjoy :) Have a great week. Pearlangel7**_

 **Chapter One: 1903 - Prison World**

Elena left us alone to cast a locator spell to find the ascendant of this world.

I thought when Bonnie said to her I am a new leaf, it would meant something. Patience Kai! She will forgive you one day! Since the merge with Luke, you do feel remorse. You are redeemable like Damon.

While I was putting my blood on her palms, I can't help myself to be attracted to her. Even when we were stuck in 1994, I felt the same way about her.

Kai: You have really nice palms.

 _She look at me like a weirdo, but that the first thing that came out. God she's beautiful!_

Bonnie: Phesmatos tribum, nas ex veras, sequitas sanguinum. Phesmatos tribum, nas ex viras, sequitas sanguinum.

 _I know I want to be patient... But I want her to know how I feel..._

Kai: Do you know why I am here... Because my guilt keep me up all night ( _not just my guilt_ ). I don't- I don't expect you to believe me but...give me another chance...

Bonnie was chanting over and over, not listening to me. It's so frustrating! All these emotions make me feel confused. I want to yell at her, I want to shake her, to have a reaction. At least, to acknowledged me for pouring my heart. While I look at her, her beautiful eyes were closed and her luscious lips were moving... If I kiss her, how would she react? Would it be like my dreams that keep me up all night or she will never speak to me again? Probably she'll slap me. I smile, realizing she's stop chanting and she was looking at me. Her mesmerizing green eyes had a look of shock.

Kai: What?

Bonnie: Maybe you've changed, you would have reacted a totally different way. Why you are not yelling or shaking me?

Kai: I thought about it, but you know Luke is in me now. It's like I have a conscience. I know it's hard to believe, after all I have done to you, but I am truly sorry.

I could see hesitation and fear in her eyes. A wave of guilt touch my heart. Feeling uncomfortable...

Bonnie: The old you is still inside of you...The ascendant is this way.

Happy that we change subject I followed her. We walked into the woods in silence. It's was nice, it wasn't uncomfortable anymore. She seems more at ease. It's been a while and still we couldn't find any clue where the ascendant is... Strange... Maybe it just a pretext, maybe this showed that she trust me, she believe me!

Bonnie: The spell feels stronger. The ascendant must be around, somewhere.

Kai: Why would the ascendant be here?

Bonnie: I don't know! I didn't put it here!

Kai: If you don't think I'm capable of change, then why spend an entire day with me? Why bring me out into the middle of nowhere? I could gut you all over again... Your friends would never even hear you scream.

Bonnie: Maybe you're right! Maybe, deep down, there's a part of me that believe, there's silver of good in you.

 _So happy! Finally!_

Kai: And you'll be right!

 _Let's find the ascendant and get out of here to continue this conversation, later. I can't stop myself to smile._

Kai: Looking... Looking... Nope they didn't hide the ascendant into a random pile of...

A sharp pain occur in the back so strong, I lost my balance and fell, then my leg. I see it's Bonnie that has stabbed me twice. Can't believe this!

Kai: Bonnie! What are you doing?

Bonnie: Gaining your trust and then stabbing you in the back! Feel pretty much sucky doesn't?

Fear overwhelmed me, didn't know if she's going to kill me.

Kai: Please don't ... Please don't do it

Bonnie: Don't what... don't what ... Leave you here, all alone, driving yourself crazy to end your own life! I almost kill myself because of you!

Kai: Please... Please believe me,I have changed!

Bonnie: I know... So have I!

When she tried to stabbed me again, I cast a invisibility spell, but I wasn't too far from her. Wow! I wasn't shocked these prison bring the worst of people! But Bonnie Bennett! I did so many horrific things to her! I continue the spell so she don't see me. But I knew I had to say something.

Kai: Bon... I'm sorry for what I've done to you, it's unforgivable! It's like I'm broken record, but I had to say again... Don't let this take you to the dark side. This is not you... I get it ... that you don't trust me... But Jeremy and I, we almost died for you to come back... But not like this... It was on your birthday, you couldn't take it anymore... You were drinking Damon's bourbon. We learn about your death pact, you had with him. We put the atlas in the kitchen with all the info that you would need to get out.

Bonnie: This not true! What are talking about? Show yourself!

 _Great! Damon didn't tell her... What a surprise! It's normal she wants to kill me. I show myself next to her looking into her eyes full with tears and anguish. I wanted to take it away the pain. Didn't know what else to say._

Kai: Ask him...

I disappear again and start to walk toward Salvador boarding house where we arrived. I hope I will be able to make it. I feel so weak, it is so painful. I just need to sneak in when they are going to leave. Two part of me are at war. Revenge and I think love...

 _I can't believe that Damon didn't say nothing! He will pay! Mmmmmh! Vervain in his bourbon! Why I don't make her pay? That so abnormal for me. Am I in love with her? I just want her to be happy and finally realized I'm not the same Kai that she knew before. I'll never hurt her, I care too much about her. I don't know... When I'll get home I'll google it._

* * *

 _ **This is it! Hope you like it next chapter, next week. Don't forget to comment and follow! See you later**_

 _ **Pearlangel47.**_


	2. Revenge?

**_Author's Note:_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, just my ideas and my wishes of how I would like the storylines to go! :)**_

 ** _Thank you for reviews! It incite me to write more! Thank you! It's small, but I promise the next one will be longer. *sign* This episode is too much feelings! I can't even! Joalaric wedding! Julie Plec just crushed my Bonkai dream! Argh! Anyway I had to vent a little lol! Hope you'll enjoy this._**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Revenge?**

It was cold, I'm still waiting on Damon and Elena. I can feel Kai's presence... Even though he cloaked himself. I'm sure he's in pain. Oh my Gosh! I've almost killed him!

I can't lie to myself, this episode in the woods, has give me a thrill. It was as if I was on drugs or something! I still feel my skin tingling. To see the fear in his eyes, brought me so much joy. It was priceless! How many times, have I dreamed to make him feel what he has done to me?

Am I going to a dark path like he said? What have I become? Since I've came back from 1994, I can't control my anger. Specially when I'm around Kai, I feel vulnerable and I hate that feeling! I just want it to go away! Maybe it's better I don't see him right now. The rage is bubbling up, when I think of him and the pain that he afflicted me. I just want revenge.

Should I believe Kai about Jeremy and him, trying to help me? He described so well, where was the atlas and the death pact I had with , I have realized he has changed, but I'm scared that if I let my guards down, like before, he would hurt me and all the people that I love. I can't trust him.

Sometimes, I wish Grams would be here to direct me. She would know exactly what I should do. Since the Other Side has been destroyed and I can't connect with her, I have been a mess. She was my moral compass.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize that they came back with Damon's mom, Lily Salvatore. I saw the black veins around their eyes, and I knew they were probably smelling Kai's blood. Before any of them reacted, he reappear next to me and send them an aneurysm.

Kai: Don't even think about it! Damon! I can't believe you didn't tell Bonnie, how I've changed! You planned this, so you can kill me! After all, I did for you!

They were screaming in pain. I touch his arm and said.

Bonnie: Kai stop! They won't bite you! Let's get out of here and we will discuss about this later.

What? What did I say? This just came out from my mouth? Damon look at me as if I had a second head. Kai glance my hand over his arm and smile at me, like he win something. I know I was supposed to leave him here, but this doesn't mean anything! Elena was more confused, since she didn't know about our plan to leave Kai.

Anyway, we don't have time for this, the northern lights have started and I don't want to stay in hell again. So I took Elena's hand and start chanting. Everyone forms a circle after moments of chanting, a bright light came and we were in the living room of the Boarding House in a flash.

Damon: What is going on?

Bonnie: I don't want to talk about this now please... I'm drained, can we do it tomorrow?

Kai: Talking about drained, can one of you can give me some blood, so I can heal?

I look at Elena, to tell her to do it. He looks so pale... This is my fault... I can't help myself to feel guilty and ashamed! I don't know if I was transparent, but Damon grunt, frustrated leave the room with his mom. I'm too tired to deal with this drama. I leave them to go to Whitmore College. I just want to be alone.

During the drive, I calmed myself and realized I don't feel anger anymore. I'm strangely at peace. I hope it's permanent, I don't want to be like I was when I was doing Expression magic.

I just want to be me, no darkness. I've been through so much, I just want... I have to be real, I don't know what I want! I'm loss right now, but I am certain about one thing. I don't want revenge anymore, I don't want to kill him. This is so confusing... I'm sure Damon will freak out tomorrow!

* * *

 ** _I hope you enjoyed! Already start the third chapter:) this so exciting! Have a good week!_**

 ** _Pearlangel7_**


	3. Love?

**Author's note:** ** _I hope all had a great week! I cried so much at season finale! Omg! I can't believe we have to wait until September. This is too long! The Vampire Diaries are not my property, it all belong to Julie Plec and her team. My wishes, and ideas are my own. This is a mix POV, hope you like it. Thanks for the love and encouragement. Pearlangel7_**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Love?**

Elena sliced her wrist to give me blood. Quickly Bonnie left saying she needed to rest. Am I imagining things or she seems guilty of what she has done? Perhaps there's some hope for me after all. I sit on the couch next to me, waiting for the wounds to heal.

Elena goes to the bar pour some bourbon in two glasses, came back and give me one. Bourbon never has been my favourite spirit, but I got used to the taste when Damon was stuck in 1994 with me. I look into my glass, the amber liquid make me think of Bonnie's suicide attempt. I put the glass on the coffee table. Lost in my thoughts, I've heard Elena's voice.

Kai: What did you say?

Elena: You care about her... Right?

I didn't want to say anything, but then I realized she could be the only one that would help me discern my feelings. Plus she do believe in second chances. She's able to give Damon a chance, after all. I sighed and said.

Kai: I don't know... Yes I think so... This is all new to me. I was going to google it. But I guess, I care for her. I want her to believe me that I've changed. I want her to forgive me... I want her to trust me... Not to fear me or been angry at me.

Elena: But why don't you leave it alone? Why aren't going back to your coven? I've known Bonnie since forever and I never saw her like this. It's worst than when she was doing Expression Magic. She almost killed you!

Maybe it was a bad idea to speak to her... Damon won't help me, even if he did, I can't trust him. He didn't say anything to her plus he almost left me in 1903. My sister Jo is so busy with wedding and baby stuff! Plus her fiancé Ric don't trust me, he doesn't want me to be alone with her. Seems Elena is my only option!

Kai: You think I didn't try to get away, to leave it alone! You know this, since the merge with Luke, I'm not the same. I have a conscience now.

The wounds are healed, I stand up and start to pace back and forth.

Elena: I thought it was an one time thing. After all you done to her, I didn't predict this. That you would-

Kai: Why Damon and you didn't say anything about the rescue?

Elena: Kai! She just came back! And when Damon told me about the ambush you've planned at the rave. I'm not surprised that you are not her favourite person. How you expect her to react? I didn't know how deep was your feelings. I didn't think it was important.

But it is important! Sometimes I wish to switch my humanity off like vampires. It would have been so much more easier and less confusing! I miss my old self for that. I was pacing. Elena look at me like I was crazy!

Kai: She thinks I'm the psychopath that tried several times to kill and left her in my prison alone to rot. She was going to do the same, if I didn't have my powers. I'm sure if you would have told her, Bonnie would've acted totally differently.

She stay silent for a moment and said.

Elena: I understand what you mean. What are you going to do?

I'm shocked she asked. Does Elena is rooting for Bonnie and me to be together? She was smiling.

Kai: I don't know what should I do?

Elena: For the moment, wait and see. Go with the flow, don't push it. I know it's hard, but it's the only solution for now.

I thank her for her advice and decided to go to my apartment near Whitmore College. I didn't want to stay at the Boarding House. I don't want to see Damon, right now. I took this, because I didn't want to return to Portland with my crazy coven and with my dad I hate him. I think that's the only thing that's still constant. Probably Luke didn't like him, that much, either.

Even though, the apartment was furnished, it didn't feel like "homey. It feel empty like in my prison world. I have to open the TV in my bedroom to hear voices, so the loneliness doesn't overwhelmed me. I'm tired of this feeling. I was hoping when I get out I wouldn't feel the same way anymore. But it's still there... Maybe I should have stayed at the Boarding House.

Tired, I lay on the bed and watching TV. There were nothing interesting... I close my eyes, I couldn't stop seeing Bonnie. I wish things were different between us. What if, I didn't leave her alone? What if, I didn't do all those horrible things? What if, she didn't give away her magic? What if, I would have acted on my attraction towards her? It's been more twenty years I didn't kiss a girl. I had fantasize on actresses I saw on TV like Pamela Anderson, but never on a real person. How would it feel to kiss her?

I took the laptop on my desk, start to analyze what's happening to me. Mmmh? How do I feel about Bonnie? Lust? Nah! A little voice out of no where said Love? When this happened? I couldn't stand her in 1994. She didn't want to freed me from my hell. I can't deny I've always been attracted to her. At first, I thought it was because I didn't see a young woman for two decades. But right now, no one else is occupying my mind like her. I googled love, first link that appear was Wikipedia, stating:

Love is a variety of different feelings, states, and attitudes that ranges from interpersonal affection ("I love my mother") to pleasure ("I loved that meal"). It can refer to an emotion of a strong attraction and personal attachment.[1] It can also be a virtue representing human kindness, compassion, and affection—"the unselfish loyal and benevolent concern for the good of another".[2] It may also describe compassionate and affectionate actions towards other humans, one's self or animals.[3]

Emotions are so complicated. For sure what I'm feeling is related to strong attraction and personal attachment towards her. Is it Love? Supposedly, it is, according to Love calculator, we are 84% . I'm so confused because how can I love someone that I left behind. It is me or Luke? If she was willing to freed us all together the first time, maybe my old self would not have reacted the same way. I can't change what happen but for sure, I can hope she will forgive me. I look the time, realize it's already 2 a.m. I need to sleep, I'm sure Bonnie would like to know the whole truth about her rescue. Maybe I should visit her at the Campus. Then I remind myself about Elena's advice and acknowledge it won't be wise. I need to let her breathe a little.

* * *

The next morning, Bonnie wake up early couldn't sleep much. All she could think of, was Kai and yesterday eventful day. She quickly took a shower, while she was preparing herself, she heard some noise in the room. She knows it wasn't Caroline, since turned off her humanity, she never came here. She wrap herself with towel, went out and see her best friend Elena lying on her bed.

Elena: Good morning. How are you?

Bonnie knew that Elena wanted to discuss about yesterday, she wanted too, but not right now. Elena would take no for her answer. So let's get over it.

Bonnie: I'm ok, concerning the circumstances. I am alive, back from hell.

I force a smile, but I know Elena didn't buy it. So I turned around, return to the bathroom, to finish to prepare myself. After couple minutes, I was clothed, hair and make done. I sit down next to her waiting to see what she was going to say.

Elena: So what about Kai? Everything is good now, between you two? You don't want to kill him? And why you didn't tell me about the plan? I know through Damon how much he hurt you...

I felt uneasy, didn't like to be perceived as weak to my friend. I wanted to remove that image, I am not a victim!

Bonnie: He didn't hurt me! I'm here alive and well! We didn't tell you, because we knew you were going to persuade us to not do it. I wanted to kill him because I thought he was the same guy, that I met in 1994. And I thought I had all the information about him, but it seems there's a lot I didn't know... So I paused my revenge. So no, not everything is good between us.

Elena: I'm so sorry for not telling you about the rescue. It's just so many things happened, with Care's mom dying, her turning off her humanity and Stefan's. Everything is all over the place. But yeah, Kai after the merge with his brother Luke, starting to change. He wanted us to give a letter of forgiveness to his twin sister Jo. He was feeling guilty of all he has done. It was your birthday and we wanted you back but the ascendant was damaged. So we did a deal with him, we would have gave the letter if he help us. So we couldn't contact you, so Jeremy and Kai left the atlas in the kitchen. The rest is history, but he went through a lot to go back to the prison world, he almost died in the process.

I couldn't believe what Elena was telling me. Than she explain to me that the Gemini coven is link to him, since he's the leader. If he dies, they all dies. Can't believe Damon didn't tell me anything! It's true, I didn't give him time to talk when he ambush me at the rave with Kai. Anger and revenge had blinded my judgement. Elena left for class after our conversation. I'm happy I don't have any classes on Mondays. I just need to relax. I know Damon would probably come here to talk about Kai and what I want to do with him. But now, I don't know I'm more confused than before. I'm not angry anymore, I don't feel revenge anymore. So what do I feel about this Kai?

* * *

 ** _Hope you like it, have a nice week. Love Bonkai! Pearlangel7_**


	4. Unexpected

**Author's Note: _Hello everyone, hope all is well! Thank you so much for your reviews. Encouraged me so much! As you all know I do not own these characters. This is just wishes that I write. Hope you like this chapter, make it longer. Let's continue our Bonkai journey with our imagination! If you any suggestions or comments feel free to share. Enjoy! Have a good week! :) Pearlangel47_**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Unexpected**

With what is going on... I totally forgot about Caroline and Stefan. I have been preoccupied with Kai. It's been almost two weeks, that I didn't see him since the prison world. Not that I'm counting, I'm just saying! I thought I would be happy, I find him so annoying, always talking too much. Damon and Elena don't know, where is he. But I'm suspicious, when I asked, Elena was smiling or maybe is my imagination.

I'm happy that her boyfriend didn't push it to talk about Kai. He got other things to think of. Damon called me to locate Stefan, he said Lily is ready. I'm worried about what would happen next. Because since she's here, she just has been rumbling about her "family" that she left in 1903. Jo explained to me that they are heretics, the Gemini coven trapped them because they're witchpires. Like Kai, they siphoned magic, since vampires come from a spell, they have an eternal source. Supposedly, they are merciless and a danger to everyone.

Sometimes I miss 1994, there's always an enemy, or something bad happening here. Maybe Matt is right, Jo and Ric should elope or leave after the wedding. It's too dangerous for them. I'll create a big cloak spell so nobody find them. Jo is a fun person to be around with. Alaric, should enjoy some happiness too. He lost so much... After I do the locator spell, then I'll see what I can do for them. I realized I was lost in my thoughts, parked in front of the Boarding House. Maybe concerning Lily, I'm worrying too much. Let me go inside.

Everyone was waiting on me. They had already the map lay down on the table. I took the Damon's and Lily's blood, so the spell would be more effective. After chanting for couples seconds, we were able to know where Stefan was and probably Caroline too. They were in the Campus Cafe. We decide we will all go. Elena and me will focus on Caroline and the others on Stefan.

* * *

It's been almost two weeks, I have been following Elena's advice, but I can't take it anymore! I've been thinking about Bonnie and it became an obsession. I couldn't lie down without imagining her in my bed, couldn't eat without trying to guess how her lips would feel on mine. How would they taste? For God's sake, it has been a miracle that I stayed away from her that long and that didn't touch her last time.

I think I've give her enough space. I want to see her today, since I am drawn to her magic, it would be easy. I get out from my apartment, there's a lot of traffic around that time and some noise. Been isolated for so long, I cherish these kind of instance. I close my eyes enjoying the fact I'm not alone anymore.

I cross the street entered to the Whitmore College. I walk then I concentrate myself to see if I could feel Bonnie's powers. I felt a pull into the Campus Cafe. I knew she was there, it felt stronger every steps I took towards the building. I started to get nervous like the time we ambushed her in the rave. Does her reaction would be the same? Suddenly, I heard screams and see people fleeing from the Cafe. I see Tyler and a blond guy wounded. Quickly I rush to see what is going on and see if Bonnie was ok.

A blonde vampire, probably Caroline asked who Lily was. Stefan answered in shock, saying that it's his mother. Quickly knowing that it was a plan to bring back their humanity, she attacked Bonnie and tried to escape. I get out from my hiding place and snap her neck with my magic. Stefan tried to do the same but Damon put a piece of wood to his brother's chest to stabilize him.

Bonnie was unconscious on the floor, bleeding a lot. Elena was trying revive her, so she can give her blood but it wasn't working. I pushed gently Elena. " You should help take care of Caroline and I will take care of her". She was hesitant for a moment, then let me be. Lily and Damon knocked down Stefan.

"We should bring them to the Boarding House, in the cell, before they wake up. Elena you should stay there to make sure Bonnie is ok. I don't fully trust him" Damon murmured, before he left, but I'm sure he did it purposely, so I can hear him. I don't care. All I care about is Bonnie.

She was bleeding from her head, I can heal her wounds through my magic. Since I'm the Gemini Coven leader, I didn't need her magic to do so. Gently, I caress her hair to find the wounds and start to chant intensively. It was so intense, I was sweating and out of breath like I run a marathon. More importantly, slowly she's started to heal. I stopped chanting when she was completely healed. I took her in my arms, lift her up. She was so light, it felt so good, didn't want to let her go.

" Let's bring her to the dorm room, she needs some rest" said Elena worried, walking towards there.

"Don't worry she'd be fine, the wounds has healed." I said, following her.

"But why she's still unconscious, I can hear her heart beating, but why she hasn't wake up yet? "

At that moment, Bonnie started to move her head, and come to her senses. She opened her beautiful green eyes looking at me, completely confused. She turned her head to see, Elena. "Kai what are you doing? Can you put me down!?" She said weakly.

I didn't want to let her go yet. I love her perfume, oranges and mangos, it was fresh and succulent. I wish I could put my nose on her neck to smell it more. " I will put you down when we arrived to your room, we almost there right?"

She started to move around so I can put her down but I was stronger than her. She stops, probably too tired to argue. She gave me an angry look and said " Elena! What is going on?"

Elena stopped, look apologetically at Bonnie and turns to a door, I assume we arrived. She opened the door, it was a spacious sunny room with a fireplace. Three beds. Before I could figure out which one was her bed, she said it was the middle one. She was moving so much, eager to leave me. I almost fell on her, while I put her down on her bed. Am I imagining things, or Bonnie's eyes were inviting?

"Can someone tell me what happened? I remember we were on her way to the Cafe to get Caroline then is blank..."

"We got them both, Damon and Lily are taking care of them right now as we speak. Care attacked you to flee, but Kai stopped her. You were unconscious, and I was trying to give you my blood, but it wasn't working, since you were unresponsive. Kai healed your wounds and then you were still knocked out, so we were on a way here and you wake up."

There was an awkward silence, you could see that Bonnie didn't know what to say or do about this. I didn't want to go, but I didn't like the way I'm feeling right now. Knowing that she didn't want to do anything with me. I was imagining things, she make it clear several times that she doesn't want me. I felt a pinch of pain in my heart. It remind me of my childhood. I needed to go now.

" I should get going... See you later, Elena, I'm sure you'll take care of her. Happy you are fine! Bon... Take care ok."

On my way to the door, I heard her sweet voice, saying " Wait... Please stay..." My heart jumped and start to beat like a crazy. I turned to her surprised as she was. Her cheeks had burgundy shade undertone with her caramel brown skin and she was biting her lower lip. Gosh! She was adorable! I'm sure I'm still imaginings things, she's not blushing because of me. She's probably embarrassed about something else.

She directed her eyes to the bed next to her, for me to sit. Which I did. "I just want to say... Thank you for rescuing me again... I wasn't aware the first time... When I was in the prison world..." She chuckled and said. " Seems it the same thing this too." She smile at me, than look at a smiling Elena.

"I should get going, probably Damon would need my help with Stefan and Caroline. You, Bonnie Bennett, you need to rest."

"But I feel ok now, I can come to help you out!" Bonnie was trying to get up but with my magic, I immobilized her. She tried to fight back , but she couldn't.

"I agree with Elena, you should rest."

Elena turned to me and she smile mischievously. "Kai will stay to make sure you rest, I trust he won't harm you. Plus. probably, we should wait tomorrow to work on Stefan and Caroline. So they get drained more. You two, can come tomorrow to help us. Anyway, I got to go. See you tomorrow guys! "

Before Bonnie could even reply or react, Elena disappear with vampire speed. Thank you so much Elena! This was a great opportunity to be with Bonnie. I could feel with certitude that she wasn't comfortable. It's strange... I think when I healed her wounds, I got connected emotionally with her. Great! I got Luke, and now Bonnie in my head. Hopefully, it just an indication on what she's feeling. I'll check in the Gemini's grimoires, when I get home.

"You know... I can go or stay, it's up to you... I just want you to rest..." I move my right hand to close the curtains and light all the candles. "This will be a better setting for you to sleep,in the end of the afternoon."

"You can stay a little bit, we can order something to eat and watch TV. I'm so 's the least I can do, For everything."

Her gaze was enticing in the candlelight. I didn't realized, until now, but they were a lot of candles in the room. It was giving an intimate ambiance. A rush of desire pulse into my veins, my throat start to dry out, when my eyes glanced on her lips. I felt so much thirst, I had restraint myself so much. I look away and said it was a good idea. She got up, throw the delivery menus book next to me and asked to order a pizza, some wings and fries. Meanwhile I was looking and discussing about the toppings, she went to her drawer, took some clothes and she headed to the bathroom.

I had time see she had some nice skimpy lingerie without her noticed. I couldn't believe this time with Bonnie, would be a torture. She locked the bathroom door, I heard the shower running. Just to think she was naked not too far from me. I started to feel feverish. My imagination started get wild. I decide to calm myself down. Don't ruin this! I couldn't think it was really happening.

I took my phone and did the order that we agree on: gourmet thin crust, spinach, sun dried tomato, mozzarella with Italian spice blend in the pizza, honey and garlic wings with fries. She got some beverages here already. There's so many choices in a pizza, I remembered in 1994, it was less complicated. But it sounds delicious, I can't wait. I didn't realized but I was hungry too. I saw the controller on the night table, took it and open the TV.

Bonnie got out the bathroom, beautiful as ever. Her hair had waves due to it was wet. She had a nice fitted black tank top with a matched sweatpants capris that was showing off her features. She had her toe nails in a fuchsia pink, I just wanted to kiss them. I had to stopped to stare her like that, I know it was making her uncomfortable.

The door knocked, we heard "Pizza!" I quickly went to the door took our order and paid.

"I should pay you back as a thank you for the rescue..." she had her wallet in hand, looking for some bills. I put the food on the dining table and took her hand. "It's ok, you don't need to. You don't own me anything. It's me, that's in debt to you, for all the horrible things have done to you and to your friends. Just to be here with you like this, I hope I'm in the path to redeem myself, to be forgiven..."

I glance my hand on hers, her skin was so soft. We were so close, her orange-mango fragrance filled my nostrils. I fell a powerful pull from her. I approach my face to hers, look into her eyes, saw a mix of conflicting emotions. I knew it was too early... I have to be patient... It took a lot of self-control. I didn't want to, but I had to. It didn't feel right yet. I stop myself on the way, removed my hand and asked about the drinks. She looked disappointed at first, but after she was grateful and said "Yes, you are on the right path..." So I knew I took the right decision.

We set up the table near the TV, so we can watch her favourite show, One Tree Hill. Bonnie took the time to explain to me, what was happening. It was the episode 8 season 1. For what I understood, last episode, the character Brooke was mean to everyone at a party because she was drunk , specially to two other characters, Nathan and Haley. So on this one episode, she tried to redeem herself by creating a date for these two, so they can know how they feel about each other.

It was nice just to relax, eat and laugh with Bonnie. Just been normal,not thinking about what is going on right now. I do understand why she likes that show, it was without the drama of the supernatural world. I help her clean out. I didn't want to leave, but I think it will preferable that I do. I don't want to push my luck and say or do something I will regret.

"I better go... You should rest for tomorrow, it's going to be a big day!" I headed toward the door, she followed me.

"Yes I will, thanks for everything... I'm happy that you stayed... It was sudden like you said earlier, but it was good." She smiled.

"We should do that another time, if you'd like to... Just call me or text me... I think you have my number, if I remember when you call me to meet for Lily's escape." Hoping she has it, because I have hers. The past few days it was a struggle not to contact her.

"Yes I do, and we will plan something soon. See you tomorrow!" I didn't know how to greet each other, so I offer my hand to shake. I think it was appropriate. She took my hand ,lean towards me and hugged me. It took me by surprise. I could feel Bonnie was emotional. She look up and smiled. I realize she was about to cry. So I hugged her and comforted her for couple minutes until she calm herself down. She felt so right in my arms. I was caressing her back slowly, I wish I could do so much more... I have to go.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah don't worry, I'll be fine!" She got up from her toes and kiss me on my cheek. Probably not aware of the effect She got on me. She open the door. "See you tomorrow, bye."

"Ok bye"

I left the room and couldn't believe everything that happened. Wanted so much more...

* * *

 ** _I am a big fan of One Tree Hill, loved Naley relationship. I had to put a little bit into this. Hope you like and not too mad for it :) Let me know what you think and any suggestions! Pearlangel7_**


	5. Trust

**_Author's Note: Hello everyone, I quickly write another one. This Bonnie's POV chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it. Thanks for the comments. It a joy to read them. You are making my day. Have a good week. Pearlangel7_**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Trust**

After Kai left, I was so confused about everything. I didn't know why I was still emotional. All of sudden, I felt tired, so drained, I decided to go to sleep. I'll think about this tomorrow. I close my eyes, all I could see is Kai. When I wake up from my unconsciousness, he was looking at me with so much tenderness, my heart ache. I never had someone looking at me like that... Not even Jeremy.

He was so sweet and attentive to me. I like this Kai, but I'm still doubting myself. Does the old sociopath Kai will come back? Does the effects of the merge are permanent? Can I fully trust him? I need to talk to Jo about certain things... I should boiled some lavender tea to help me to get some sleep.

While the water was boiling I see my phone received some text messages. I got 2 messages, one from Damon, and the other can't help to smile, was from Kai.

Damon: Hey Bon Bon, Elena told me you feel better, tomorrow morning, I'll see you. Text me when you ready.

I knew he wanted to talk what I've avoided for the last two weeks. To change my mood, I decided open Kai's message: Bon, I know you are not sleeping! Go to sleep, you need to rest! Have a good night, sweet dreams.

I put down my phone, pour the hot water to my cup. I held it with my two hands inhaled the tea. I felt some comfort by doing so. I close the light and left the kitchenette. I put the cup on my night table, sit on bed and slowly started to drink to tea. This was Grams favourite. I miss her so much. I finish to drink the tea, close the light and lay down. In couple seconds the tea start to do the trick. My eyelids started to be heavy. Last thing I thought about was Kai.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up well rested. I didn't know what I dreamed about but I felt at peace. Hopefully today, will be a good day. But with all those situations happening in Mystic Falls, I don't think so. I wanted to stay in bed and continue to feel this way. I hear the door knocked, probably Damon always impatient, he will come pick me up. I opened the door said "You couldn't wait-", when I saw it was Liv. She has changed. You could see in her eyes, she was still in pain for the loss of her twin brother, Luke. Her hair was a different colour, she was a brunette now.

"Liv...?"

" Yeah I know it's seems ages... Last time we saw each other, was during the Other Side destruction and the travellers situation... So much has happened, can I come in?"

" Sorry, sure ..." I let her in.

"I tried the first time to rescue you, but life got complicated... I hope you didn't hold any grudges against me... When they were trying to help you, I was with grief and angry with Kai. It wasn't related with you. I'm sorry about everything. "

"No, no worries, Liv. It's in the past and I would have probably reacted the same way for a loss of a love one" I signed and pointed the couch, so we can talked.

"You are probably confused about why am I here. But it's really important Bonnie that I speak to you. It concerns your safety."

"What do you mean? How am I in danger? I'm not an anchor anymore. "

"But your blood is the key to all Gemini's prison worlds. If the word get out that Kai, Lily and you got out, you become automatically a target. Plus, I heard my father speaking to kill all the Bennetts to make sure no heretics get out. He's planning something big. I don't know what it is exactly. I had to use Jo's wedding planning to tell you."

I was utterly shocked. Can a girl get a break!? I have to inform every Bennett concerning this.

"Thank you, Liv to let me know. If you get more info, let me know please"

" I have to go see Jo now, but yes, I will."

Liv left, quickly I took a shower, prepare myself and text Damon saying I'm ready. While waiting on him, I couldn't stop to think about what Liv told me. By everyone's opinion, I knew Joshua Parker was extreme. But now I see it for myself. But my instincts direct me to not trust fully Liv... I don't know... I remember how she tricked me about been new in magic. There's something else about her, she has changed.

Thirty minutes later, Damon arrived, in the car, Kai was there, in the backseat. I didn't want to say anything yet. Today let's focus on getting Caroline and Stefan back. When we arrived, I got out from the car, Kai touch my arm. I felt an electric jolt.

"What's wrong, Bon? You are on the edge." He whispered than he waited that Damon is completely inside and said "Is it about yesterday... You regret that I stayed?" I could hear pain in his voice. I wanted to take it away. " No, not at all, I meant it when I said I had fun! Something else happened this morning, I'll tell you after, when we are done, here." He look relieved. He was going to push it, but than Damon opened the door and asked what we were doing. So we entered to the Boarding House.

The plan is with our magic, to put them in so much pain that they fear for their life and than it will be easier to bring out other emotions. They were separated. So we start with Stefan, since he's the emotional trigger for Caroline, we can help her after with him. Kai, was better into this since he didn't know them. For me, it was so hard to see them suffering. After approximately three hours, Stefan cracked. Kai was suffocated him and he revived horrible memories, when he was stucked in the lake by Silas. Quickly we bring Lily, and she recite a speech that Damon make her learn. It was so convincing, I tried to retain my tears, but I couldn't.

Stefan's humanity was back. We thought later he would like to help Caroline, but he wanted to do it right away. Her cell was far from his, so she didn't know he had his humanity back on. She was so weak, that when he entered her cell, it was easy to do some mind tricks. She tried to fight him but it didn't worked. At the end, she put hers on too.

Caroline was crying her lungs out with sorrow. "Mommy, Mommy! Come back! Please! Stefan make her come back! I want to see her!" I wish I was there when Sherif Forbes died. I was so drained, I just wanted to sleep. Elena was helping Caroline to leave the cell.

Damon drops us back to the Campus. During the drive, you can see everyone was tired, nobody talked. After saying our goodbyes, Kai, decide to accompanied me to my dorm, he seems nervous all of sudden.

"Bon, remember there were something that got you preoccupied. What's up?"

"Can we talked about this another time? I'm tired!" I said as we entered the room.

"Me too, I'm tired, but I have a feeling it's something big!" He sit on the couch where Liv was sitting this morning. He cross his arms on his chest and give me a look, that he won't budge.

I sit next to him, sign and said quickly all the details from my encounter with Liv, this morning. I've poured out everything. After this, I had to admit, I felt so much better.

"What do you think about this?"

"I don't know, you have to investigate. I don't trust, Liv. For sure I don't trust my father either. Don't worry, as a Gemini's coven leader, I'll see what I can do, to stop whatever is happening. But why you didn't say anything to your friends?"

"It wasn't a good time with Stefan and Caroline situation."

"There's never a good time in Mystic Falls." He chuckled " I'm sure if it was them, you would know, even if there's other problems to solved.

"I let them know, tomorrow." I said sleepy. I got up to my dresser pick up my pj's. I turned to him and said "You can stay for the night and sleep on Elena's bed or the couch, if you want." Quickly I headed to the bathroom, so he couldn't see I was blushing.

"Bonnie, thank you for your trust..." I didn't know what to say, he caught me off-guard, so I went to the bathroom. After I was done with my night routine, I went out he was sleeping on the couch. I took a pillow and a comforter for him to be cozy. Slowly, I put the comforter on him without waking him up. I tried to do the same with the pillow, but it didn't worked. He's so cute, like a little kid, he rubbed his eyes with his hands, then, opened his eyes confused. I showed the pillow then he lift up his head and I place it for him.

He was staring me with his beautiful indigo eyes, I felt I was blushing again. Embarrassed, I tried to stand up, but it took my hand, caress it gently, turn it and kiss my palm. He lingered a little. All the sensations are new to me. Jeremy wasn't like that at all with me. Kai's attention make me feel like a desirable women not a teenager crush.

He pull me towards him, his eyes full of desire glanced my lips, they started to tingles. He approach himself then kiss my cheek instead of my lips. I look into his eyes saw he was asking me to give him a sign, but I had so many questions, about him, that I couldn't. He signed, removed his hand, smiled and said " Goodnight Bonnie, Sweets dreams" I get up a little dizzy "You too..." Quickly went to my bed, touching my cheek that he just kissed earlier, was still on fire.

* * *

 ** _Hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to comment or review it! Have a good day Pearlangel7_**


	6. Authenticity

**_Author's Note: Thank you so much for the love once again... This week has been fruitful concerning inspiration. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Pearlangel7_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Six: Authenticity**_

I wake up my back was so sore, I realized I wasn't in my apartment, but in Bonnie's dorm room. I should have sleep on Elena's bed, next to her, but I was too scared to act on my desires, so I decided to sleep on the couch.

Yesterday, it took, all my will power, to not kiss her. I could see it in her eyes, she wanted too, but she was hesitating. I just have to be patient. I know she's not playing hard to get. It's just with all I've done, it's a miracle that she still talking to me. We have made so much progress. I smiled on that thought. Elena was right, I just needed to give her some space. I look around, she was still sleeping.

I look for my phone on the coffee table next to me, it was 6:04am. It's so early but I was hungry. If we were at my place, I would have cooked something, the kitchen in the room was really small. So I got up, decided to go home, freshen up and order some breakfast for us. We were so drained, we didn't eat, probably when she wake up, she will be hungry, too. Wow! I don't think, all these thoughts come from Luke. It's so natural, when it's concerning her.

I write a note, left it next to her. I took the keys, so I won't disturb her and walked out. It was a good idea to live near of this area. I took a quick shower and changed. There was a 24 hours diner near of my place, where you can pick up breakfast. I knew she probably wouldn't want pancakes. I hate them, make me think of 1994 and Damon.

I bought scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages and breakfast potatoes. I'll do coffee over there. It's been a while, I thought about the wellbeing of someone else, like this. When I was younger, I was like that, with my twin sister Jo. But then, my father started to call me an abomination and give favour to her. I'm sure if he was a better father to me, I wouldn't have become the monster, that everyone fear.

While going back to Bonnie's dorm room, I felt like someone was watching me or following me. I tried to ignore it, but then, I remembered what Bonnie and I was discussing yesterday night. It was probably one of my father's minions or Liv that was spying me. I could feel magic in the atmosphere. So I cast the invisible spell, so they wouldn't know where she lives or that we were friends.

When I got back, Bonnie wasn't on her bed and didn't hear anything from the bathroom, I started to panic. "Bonnie!?" I yelled, but didn't hear anything. I put the food on the table, I see the balcony door was slightly opened. My heart stopped to beat for a second by fear. "Did they kidnapped her?"

I opened the door more, then I see her, standing near to the balustrade, looking into the sky and listening to music with her iPod. I felt so relieved. I knew my feelings were deep for her, but I didn't know to what extent. But the thought of losing her, make me discern how I feel. I'm in love with her. This not Luke that's talking. First off, Luke is gay, so the way I'm attracted to her, I know Luke is not into this.

She turn around as if she felt my gaze. This Bonnie Bonnett is more dangerous than when she tried to kill me. The sun behind her make her caramel skin and her green eyes glow. A breeze came bring her trademark orange-mango perfume to my nostrils. She was wearing a long turquoise summer dress that showcase her attributes. I had difficulty to breathe and to swallow my saliva. She looked like a goddess, her natural beauty had something surreal. She removed her headphones and smiled.

"Good morning! I saw your message, you were right! I am so hungry! Let me prepare some coffee and take some plates." She walked out, without noticing how affected I was. I followed her.

She put out plates, mugs and utensils places them on the table. She took one breakfast potato and moaned. "This is so delicious!" She said and laughed. Her good humour was refreshing and contagious. I decide to let her know about my worries later.

So we set up the table, ate, talked about so many subjects. Meanwhile we were talking, Bonnie received a text from Jo. It was related to the wedding planning, they had to meet each other to the coffee shop, next to Whitmore Medical Centre. I didn't want to worry her, but I had to tell her what happened. I explained what occurred, on my way here. I touch her hand and said.

"Be careful, Bon... I'll do my research about what is going on, while you are with Jo. "

"Don't worry, it will be ok. I'll ask Jo, what she knows. I better go now, since it's during her break, I know, she wouldn't have a lot of time for me."

"I'll go then, call me later ok?"

She grins and said "Yes, I will."

We hugged each other than I left.

* * *

Kai finally left, I didn't want him to go. But I needed to see Jo, to know more about the merge and what Liv have said. Hopefully, she could answer all my questions. I hopped in my car, drove quickly towards the coffee shop. When I entered, there were a lot of people, mostly in health field, that still had their uniform. I see Jo, in a bench in the back of the coffee shop. Happy she find a place that we could have some privacy. We greet each other than we sit.

"Hey Bonnie, how are you doing? I heard from Elena that you were hurt." She said with a secret smile.

"I'm good thanks for asking. What else Elena told you!?" I said frustrated, I should have guess that Elena would have said something.

"That my twin and you got close, very close. Kai was taking care of you. Probably playing doctor." She smiled and gave me a wink.

Nothing happened, so why am I blushing? I felt so awkward, I didn't know what to say.

"Bonnie, I am just playing with you, I know nothing has happened. With the violent history, you two have, it will be crazy to considerate it, right?" I had a feeling she was hoping that something has happened though. But I didn't say anything.

"It's hard to believed, but Kai has changed greatly, since the merge. Nah, to think of it, I wouldn't say he changed... I would say he got back the way he was before he knew he couldn't do any magic and got rejected by our Coven, specifically my father. I knew that when I got his letter apologizing about those evil things he has done to me."

"Where was your mother?" I couldn't stop to wonder.

"She was there, but she wasn't able to stop him. I think she feared my father. She died while giving birth to Luke and Liv. I'm sure, if she was there, he would have been better with my twin. Kai was my mom's favourite. They had special bond. I think he reminds my father, of the loss of his wife." I didn't know what to say, so I decide to change subject.

"So you think the effects of the merge with Luke are permanent."

"The merge is related to power and leadership. All the good qualities, that Luke has a leader, has been transmitted to Kai. But whatever he's doing that are not related to leadership it's his. Kai got what he always wanted, been a Gemini's leader. To be recognized, to be part of our family. I think now we are seeing the real Kai."

"What certitude we have that, he won't become like before, if your father tried to do something to him?"

"I have none, but I've known Kai all my life, I can see what is real and what is fake. Been twins, we have a certain connection, a special bond... Bonnie, what he is feeling for you, it's not related to Luke. It is genuine, I can feel it. Plus, you've met Luke before Kai, did he acted the same way, than Kai does right now? Like I said to Elena at my bachelorette party, it wasn't just for her. I'll repeat myself. By being supernatural doesn't change who you are. Deep down, you know who you are and what you want."

I didn't know what to say, but all I know, Jo removed a big burden on my heart. I realized that I let fear and pain govern my true feelings. Do I want Kai? Should I take a leap of faith?

"But I have to warned you about something. Technically, Kai is the leader, but there's a reason still is my father that rules over the coven. Until, Kai find his soulmate, he won't make it official. I'm not saying that you are or not. But knowing my father's ways, he can see you as a threat. But right now, he's planning to put back, Kai, in his prison world. I just knew about this now, I know you will alert him."

"That's why he wants to kill all the Bennetts like, Liv told me, to make sure that Kai never get out."

"What? ... What?... You saw Liv?"

"You didn't see her! I thought she was with you,yesterday, for wedding planning."

"I wish! I didn't talk or see Liv, since the merge. She blames me for Luke's death."

"What is going on?"

"I don't know, we have to keep in touch, I need to go back to work... Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah"

"Be careful!" She left. I took my chai latte, direct myself to the car. I felt I was followed, my heart started to pound hard. I was scared, but I knew it wasn't a witch, I couldn't sense any magic. I can send an aneurysm if it's a supernatural being, they would be automatically in pain. I start to focus, then I heard Damon's voice. "Bonniiiieeee!" I stopped, turned to him and said enraged.

"Don't ever do this to me, again!"

He look at me confused and in pain. "I dropped Elena here for her internship, saw you were going to your car, so I followed you to say hi! Are you ok? You seems on edge!"

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired."

"You know, I don't believe you, Bon-Bon, so it's been long due, we need to talk! I will follow you to go to dorm and we will have a long chat."

I signed, knew that was the moment I dread for so long. But since I had the conversation with Jo, and I am ok with my feelings for Kai. It will pass easier. Plus, I need to tell Damon about all the Gemini Drama. Kai can be in danger by searching information for me. I'll text him when I get home before talking to Damon. I can't stop to smile when I think about Kai, and that all he's been doing is truly from him not solely because of the merge. I can't wait to see him.

* * *

 ** _I know there's no kiss yet! It will come! Love you guys:) Have a good week Pearlangel7_**


	7. Circumstances

**Author's note: _Hello everyone hope you had a great week! This a short chapter! But do not worry I got you guys! Thanks for the love and the support! See you later! Pearlangel7_**

 **Chapter Seven: Circumstances**

I put the keys in the lock, opened the door, Damon with vampire speed lay down on Elena's bed putting his hands behind his head comfortably.

"So now, Bon Bon, no avoidances, what's up with Kai? From what I understand now, no more vendetta? I heard even now you start to be cozy with him. I thought you wanted to wound him and leave him dead in the prison world."

"That's when I realize he has changed, you didn't tell me about the rescue plus we can't kill him, if we do, all the Gemini's witches die. Forgot to tell me about that detail!"

"I tried to tell you about the rescue, but you were so mad and so in pain. When you showed me what he has done to you, I couldn't see how you would forgive him. If you do, it would have take a long time... This make me think that you had feelings for Kai even before he got out. It's just you wouldn't have acted on them, if he didn't change... Mmmh...Not so Judgey anymore...I guess... I get it, trust me I do. Make me think about my relationship with Elena. Kai became redeemable like me."

I didn't know what to say, I was feeling so awkward. Damon laughed and said " I was there remember you can't deny it, I know you as you know me, and by the way I knew you wouldn't kill him. My Bon Bon is not a killer!"

"I've changed so much Damon, this place has changed me I could have killed him ...but I couldn't... maybe you're right, I would have just wound him and leave there. I don't know what you talking about before -"

"Ah Bon Bon, you know before you knew what he did, you guys were flirting. Come on, find the ascendant and stuff."

"It was in your mind, you were imagining stuff."

"Was I? If you didn't know he was a sociopath that killed his family, I'm sure something would have happened in 1994. Anyway you can say whatever, but you look at you now. I know you are crushing on him, I never understand your taste Jeremy, now this guy erk!" He teased. I fight the envy to give him aneurysm. I know he was right, but I'm not going to give him the satisfaction to be right. Knowing Damon, his ego will boast so I change subject.

"Anyway we need to talk about something else, about your mom and Gemini Coven. Your mom, I'm sure she won't give up that idea to free these heretics. She would need my blood to do so. Gemini Coven to prevent any other people to get out would like to extinct any Bennet witch on earth. Joshua Parker, would like to put back Kai in prison and make sure he never get out that way too."

"This man is so extreme. I knew we had to kill, but it became invisible on us. Concerning my mom, I gave you the ascendants so destroy them or do something that it wouldn't work. We need to contact your relatives to make sure nothing is happening."

"There's something else! Liv is into this and I don't trust her! She's against Jo since the merge, she came here lying saying she was going to see her for wedding planning."

"She has never been trustworthy."

"We would need to figure out what she wants."

"I know but how, maybe your boyfriend would know,"

"He's not my boyfriend !Would you stop please!"

Suddenly, the door opened, a man in his fifties entered the room with Liv. I knew it was Joshua Parker, remember the pictures when I was in Portland. I felt cold breeze behind my back. Damon tried to protect me, but Liv snap his neck with a movement of her hands.

"What can you do against us?" Liv hissed.

I have all this powers, but I have been rusty. I tried to protect myself against them.

"This is unnecessary, we won't kill you! As fellow witches, you should know, we are here, to keep the order, an apocalypse is coming and your bloodline is the key of it. If you were in my position, you'll do same."

Mr. Parker started to do an incantation and I felt my powers leaving me, I know that I was going to faint soon, hopefully, Kai can hear my telepathic cry. It was something that my Grams showed me a long time ago. We can contact other witches telepathically. Everything went black.

* * *

I was in my apartment waiting on Bonnie's call or text to tell me she was done with Damon. I miss her badly. Her cat eyes, her beautiful lips, her silky skin and so many things, that I pretty much crave of. When I think about her, I need several cold showers!

But I was a little worried though, that Damon tried to change her mind on me, and maybe hate me again... Since the rave, he's no more on my side. Wonder why? I know she's not influenceable, but still, I did a lot to her. Sometimes I wish we had met in different circumstances, everything would I have been different.

I check on the grimoires about my connection with Bonnie, since I healed her wounds, there were nothing about the subject. I didn't have all the books, there's some my dad still have. Probably he gave me all the ones he thought was useless. I've still learned a lot of powerful spells there.

Suddenly, I hear Bonnie's voice whispering weakly, Kai, help me! My heart starts to jump. Quickly I get out of my place rush to hers. When I arrived, I knew I was too late. Damon was on the floor, his neck has been snapped. I knew it's my coven that took her. I need to find her, without her, my life will be empty... Look around if they left a note. Nothing. I should have stayed with her. Panic start to get to me. Are they going to kill her. I need her, we all need to go to Portland, while I wait that Damon wake up, let me call everyone for help.

* * *

 ** _Hope you enjoy it! Have a good week! What are they going to do with Bonnie? Coming soon :) Pearl angel7_**


	8. Salvation Part One

**_Author's note: Hello again, here's another chapter, inspiration is flowing! Hope you like it! Thank you for the love and the support! You guys are the best! Have a great week! Pearlangel7_**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Salvation Part One**

I wake up in a dark room with no windows. I was on a bed with a lot blood. I realized it was mine I felt so weak and disoriented. I don't know if Kai heard my call. I realized I wasn't alone. A mid-fifties redhead lady whispered that I was awake to Liv. I tried to use my powers than realize the incantation that Mr. Parker was still working.

"Bonnie it's unnecessary we are not here to kill you. You are an important piece to our plan. I know you are not in your full potential, concerning your magic. That's why I came plus needed to see what is your relationship with Kai."

I hate her. She always been using me for her coven! I should have known. Where am I? Probably they will never find me. I'll find a way like I always do. Next to Liv I saw, a bucket with my blood and a world map.

"Brenda, we should start to locate them, while my dad will take care of her friends."

They start chanting, I was so weak, my vision went blank again.

* * *

Damon waked up, all the gang was there, in the dorm room. We explained all what Bonnie has said to us about Gemini Coven plan to exterminate the Bennett bloodline. They started to strategize to know what to do, to save her. I tried to stay calm, but I know my coven is unpredictable. Maybe they send her to a prison world?

"What is going on?"

We all turned to my twin sister Jo. " I heard her say Kai, help me! What's going on? Where's Bonnie?"

I realize our bond has twins is still intact like before. "They kidnapped her, and I don't know where she is. Dad removed her powers temporarily, I can't tracked her." My voice was cracking with emotions.

Jo took my hand. "It's ok, Kai, we will find her...They can't be far, they are not back to Oregon, because it's a long drive and she would have her magic back by that time. I'm thinking one of our beach houses in Virginia Beach. Not too far of Whitmore College and Mystic Falls. "

"Maybe with your blood, we can located where they are." Damon said

"We can try but I'm sure, my father cloak it, so we won't find them." Hoping I was wrong, this time, about my father.

Elena and Caroline starts to search for a map. With compulsion, they forced a young student to give a map of Virginia State. I put the map on the floor, cut my finger to have some blood and start to chant the drops direct us to one of the beach house that Jo was speaking of.

"This is a trap, like you said before, your dad would have cloak it." Stefan said suspicious.

"Yes it is, but what else can we do? We can't leave her over there?" I said frustrated. I walked a little bit near the balcony. Remembered this morning how she was there, so beautiful, and now she's gone, and it's the night. Wish, I could red the future to prevent her harm.

I opened the door and took some fresh cold air from the night. It was the full moon. I tried to contact Bonnie telepathically too. I don't know if it worked never done it before. _Bon, I'm coming. Don't give up! You are strong. The strongest of all._

I heard them, starting to argue on a plan. I just want to leave and go over there, when I was about to cast invisibility spell, Jo came.

"Don't go, you know it's a trap probably they want you there, alone! I have to say certain things, before you leave. Dad wants to put you back to a prison world and make sure there's no way to get you out. Plus, you are not officially the Leader, until you find your soul mate. I don't think he knows about your feelings for Bonnie, but if he does, that would put her more into danger. So wait that you go with everyone. Please... My babies need their uncle."

"What... Wait... Babies? What? You have twins? Jo! You know you need to get away from here! If Dad knows, he will try to get them for the coven. "

"Let's get Bonnie, first, little weasel! Come on! Chop! Chop!" Damon said.

* * *

I heard Kai's voice whispered encouragement in my ears, I've opened my eyes still in the same room. I feel less weak now. My senses are more acute. We were in a basement. I can hear like the water waves. It's seems like the ocean. Mmh... We are probably near a beach.

Brenda and Liv was still chanting intensively, they didn't remark I was awake. I know my magic is still gone. I see my blood was floating from the bucket to the map. What are they doing? It was deeper than a locator spell. They were using some ancient magic. I could feel it in my bones. I closed my eyes so they don't know I'm awake. I need to find a way to get out of here.

The door is behind them, opened, then I heard Joshua Parker entered to the room, and say.

"Are you done yet? I need this to be done quickly! Kai is coming like I planned, he would. I can feel his magic coming... This Bennett witch has been really a resourceful tool for us... You were right, Liv, I didn't believe you. It's seems that our little abomination have somewhat a heart. Which it's hard to believe after all he has done!"

 _Noooo! Kai is a trap! Don't come!_ I tried to communicate this but the fact I didn't have my powers probably he didn't hear. Joshua Parker twist my arm and order me to get up. He put me in a chair near of the table tie my hands and feet tightly. In the map, there were so many drops of blood. Liv and Brenda were sweating like pigs due to exhaustion. The last drop went to the map. One by one they change color to a gold liquid. Then it float again then went back to the bucket. They stop chanting.

"Perfect!" said Joshua Parker. We heard a big boom and the walls trembled a little.

" Mr. Parker...You better give us Bonnie now... Or we are coming for you." Damon yelled.

"Stay here, make sure the ritual is complete... I'll take care of these nuisances" He left the room.

I started to feel my powers, little by little, coming back. I felt something else in the atmosphere. I felt that the magic I put in Ms. Cuddles was here, probably Damon brought it. I have to find a way to go upstairs and get it. But at the same time, I need to know what they had planned. I look Liv with such disgust.

"Don't worry, like I said before we won't kill you. We find a way to remove the element that's in your blood to make the ascendants worked for exit. To do so we had to link all the Bennett witches to you. Right now, we are creating a key that after one usage it get destroyed. Kai will go back to his prison world, then I will be the next leader. We will just say to the others that, we did the merge and I'd win."

"Luke is still in Kai, you can't do that."

"Luke is dead! This is B.S.! And you know it! You just don't have to guts to kill him or locked him up. You are messed up like him to want to keep him here!" She said with so much anger. I thought she would have kill me. Brenda took her hand to calm her down. "Don't worry Olivia... We are almost done... Let's focus one last time to create the key!"

"You are right auntie!" Liv said with a smile.

They start to chant, the gold liquid float from the bucket to the air, a form was created slowly like a big key. While they were doing this, I was trying removed the ties from my hands. With the little magic that I have, I was trying to burn the ropes. They were a lot of commotions from upstairs. The walls were shaking, the lights were blinking. All of sudden, everything went pitch black.

* * *

 ** _What did happen? Did Joshua Parker was able to stop the Scooby Gang? Will they be successful in rescuing her? Would Kai go back to his prison? You know all of this soon. :) Pearlangel7_**


	9. Salvation Part Two

**_Author's note: Hello everyone, hope you like the story so far thank you for the reviews! Make me see if I'm in the good direction in this journey. This is small one, but I promised you will have soon a huge chapter with all stuff we love about Bonkai, stay tuned! Pearlangel7_**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Salvation Part Two**

It was pitch black, but I heard something fell on the floor ringing like a big key. I got my magic back was able the burn the ropes but it started a fire in the basement. They tried to stop it but it they couldn't. They took the big key rush outside, leaving the door behind opened.

I tried to get out, but there were a barrier. I heard Mr. Parker voice saying. "We can't let her die, remember she's linked to all the Bennett. I don't want to be responsible to a genocide of one of our kind. " The barrier was lifted and the lights went back up, I quickly rush up, I saw Joshua, Liv and Brenda cast the invisibility spell, then disappear. Kai and my friends were all unconscious.

While waiting they wake up, I took Ms. Cuddles, held it tight start to regain all my magic. I felt a sense of renewal. It felt so good, it felt like home. Kai was the first to get up. He hold me so tight, I was happy that he was ok.

"I was so worried about you... Did they hurt you? They are still around, I can feel their presence."

"You are so perceptive, my son, time to go back where you belong." He reappear before our eyes. He activate a part of the key a door full of light appeared he started to chant intensively.

I started to get scared... I don't want to lose Kai. I touch his hand and said "Siphoned my magic quick! With all of it, you can put him down"

He hesitated..."You are not going to kill me, go ahead!" It took some of it, I forgot how painful it was, feeling I'm losing a part of myself. I was so much in pain, I couldn't fake it anymore. He stops turned to his father with movement of hand, took the key, push his father towards the door.

* * *

Liv tried to help him, but my magic was too strong. He fell into the prison world.

"Dad you are where you belong..." I activate the lock and the key disappeared. Automatically, Liv's hair and eyes change back to normal. She's seems confused.

"What is going on? What am I doing here? Auntie, you are back!"

I look into the redhead lady she look familiar. I realized she was the younger sister of my deceased mom, Brenda. She left the coven when they started to bullied me, because I siphon magic. Here she is, wanted to lock me up again. I put up my hand up.

"It's not what you think! Olivia was hypnotized by your father. He use her pain and her anger against herself. I wanted to stop him. I came back, because I hear you were back. But it's seems you were worst. Your twin Jo, explain to me the change, after the merge, tried to reasoned with your father and your sister but they wouldn't listen. Then he blackmailed me saying if I don't help him, he would put your cousins in the prison instead. Since they are not twins, they would never been leaders and useless to the Coven. This has been a nightmare, I am finally free. I know your mother wouldn't want that, I had tried to prevent unsuccessfully."

I didn't know what to say or what to do. But was she saying describe perfectly my father and crazy extreme tactics for the coven.

Liv looked around, "What is going on? Why they are all unconscious and Bonnie is back?"

I rushed to Bonnie gave back her magic that she sacrifice for me. Please wake up Bonnie, don't die on me.

"By the way, we linked her to all the Bennett for the ritual, she can't die, before choosing a leader or unlinked herself to them."

Slowly Bonnie opened her eyes, confused, then look at me relieved that I'm alive. I never had someone sacrificed themselves for me. I will cherish this forever. The others started to wake up complaining of a massive migraine. Damon was ready to attacked Brenda and Liv but I stop him. Tell him I will explain later. I took Bonnie hand while she was still laying down. Put it on my heart and telepathically said with emotions I love you. She smiles. Damon clears his throat.

"I don't want to be a party popper, but let's get out of here!"

On a way home, the girls wanted to spend time with Bonnie. I didn't want to, but the fact she didn't answer me I love you too. Was an indication, I have to be a little more patient. I know she got strong feelings for me. The fact, I almost lost her, I was so scared. I'll see her tomorrow.

Before she left, she said telepathically, Kai thank you for everything, for rescuing me once again. I love you too. She blushed and smiled, my heart start to beat hard like a tam tam.

There's hope for me, if she would have died I don't know what I would have done. She's my salvation.

* * *

 ** _Hopefully you will forgive me! I promise you a threat soon have a good week! Pearlangel7_**


	10. Adventure

**Author's Note: _Hello everyone hope all is well you had a great start of the week. Here's my big treat, more than 3500 words! I won't spoiled it for you with details. But I think you all will love it. Thank you so much for the reviews! Love you all! Pearlangel7_**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Adventure**

Brenda and Liv went back to Portland, Oregon to direct the coven, until, I feel ready for this role. Liv wanted to stay here with me, but my aunt and I convince her to not do so, since the coven trust her more than Brenda. Hopefully, they will be able to lead them to trust me...

After that day, Bonnie and I were inseparable. I was always at her place, helping her study for her finals. I admire her for that instead asking one of her friends to compel her teachers and not to worry about school, after all this drama. She wants to do it without any powers. She said to Elena, that she wants her grades to be good because of her, not for other reasons.

Rarely we were alone. I have waited patiently, for her to finish school, meanwhile I've prepared with Caroline and Elena, our official first date. I wanted it to be perfect. Just to think about it, I'm so nervous! She doesn't know about it, she will hang out with the girls, that day, then I'll deliver it at her door, an invitation to be ready, with instructions.

Her friend Caroline has been a good help concerning this. She was so excited to prepare me for this. It's been more than two decades, I have not been on date. I needed to be in a place that I'm at ease. For me, it's the kitchen, I love to cook, so we search for a cooking class that will occur in the Virginia Culinary Institute. They had a workshop, where we prepared several meals, then after we get served the food we cooked in a their five stars restaurant.

I was thinking to go alone and then invite her to dinner, but Caroline said that Bonnie would appreciate this activity to know each other. Elena pointed out, it will be something different and romantic at the same time.

I subscribe us, to the class, it will be Thursday next week. Check with the girls the menu, if she would like what we would have learned in that cooking class, they were ecstatic. I think it was a good sign.

* * *

Finally, I finish with school! With all this drama with Gemini coven, I thought I wouldn't be able to pull it off, but I did! Yay for me! Kai has been so supportive during that period. I can't believe I have almost lost him, forever! Let me not think of it, but enjoy every moment with him. Speaking of the devil, I just receive a text of him. _Miss you.._. I answered, right away, _Miss_ _you too_.

I wasn't ashamed anymore of my feelings! I can't believe we already said, we love each other. It took me so long to say it to Jeremy. But with Kai, it's so different and natural. I just hope he will act on his desire soon. I never felt like this before, anticipated a kiss that much. I have give him so many signs to do so, last week. It was during my finals, probably, he wants to wait a little bit. I like he's acting like a gentleman, but sometimes I wish he didn't. If someone would have told me that one day, I wanted to be affectionate with Kai, I would have said that person is crazy!

In couple minutes, I would meet Elena and Caroline for lunch and some shopping. It's been awhile we didn't do anything like this. I'm sure these two vampires would want all the little details about my relationship with Kai. Nothing has been official, there's not a lot to say, but I know it's going to that direction.

We spend around two hours just chilling, it was fun. Things between Caroline and Stefan seems to get better. I'm happy for them, they deserve each other. She appreciate that he wants to take it slow, after all, that happen between them. Caroline was glowing.

Damon find a way to get back Elena's memories, they are more in love than ever. I have to say, I was a little jealous of them, then I remind myself, that Kai and I, will get there some day.

I start to grinned when I saw an envelope with my name on it while I was opening the door of our dorm room. I knew it was Kai's writing, while I was studying last week, time to time, he wrote me some notes of encouragement.

"What is it?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know!" It was wax sealed, I teared to open it, febrile, so anxious. The message was on an old parchment paper. The writing was cursive.

* * *

 _ **My dear beautiful Miss Bennett,**_

 _ **You are invited to a fun adventure that's call all our senses. One part of the journey, you can wear something casual and the rest will be semi-formal. Do not worry, my milady! You have two good fairies that set up, already, your outfits. They won't give you any details of the date, they sworn secrecy. The punishment is DEATH! They will bring you to the location where this should start. Relax, Bon, you will have fun, I promised.**_

 _ **Can't wait to see you, Love you!**_

 _ **Your loyal servant,**_

 _ **Kai**_

* * *

I look at my two bestfriends, they were so excited, me too, but I want to know what he had planned for me. I didn't have enough to guess it.

"Elena, please tell me..."

"Bonnie we don't have time for this, right now, you have to get ready, go take a shower meanwhile we decide on your outfits."

I wanted to be stubborn but with vampire speed both of them push me in the bathroom. Ok let me prepare myself, I still want to look great for our first date. I squealed! _OMG Kai and I we are going to our first date._

Quickly took a shower, Caroline did my hair and make up, while Elena was setting it up my outfits on my bed. She curled my bob with nice beach waves, the make up was sexy and classy. She put more emphasis on my green eyes, with gold eye shadow and black liquid eyeliner.

First outfit was casual, it was nice white T shirt, with gold butterflies, a light blue jean with gold belt with flat gold sandals. The second outfit was my favourite, it was classy and simple. Just a simple white summer wrap dress with a gold belt with the same accent than the bracelet and my stilettos. Plus, if my feet hurts, I can change to my sandals and it still looked great.

Still, I didn't know where we were going. They pushed me to get dress with my first outfit. Meanwhile I was doing so, I asked them, how I will change outfits, Caroline laughed as if I said a joke and said. "You know who you are talking to right?" I let it be, I'm sure Caroline has figure out all the little details, like she always does.

"Come on, Bon, we have to go now, if you don't want to be late"

We all left the dorm room to Elena's car. I was trying to figure out where we were going it wasn't far from the college. After five minutes, we parked in front of Virginia Culinary Institute. I saw Kai, near the door, listening to music, he seems nervous. I got out of the car, smile at him, nervous too. When he saw me, he gave one those smirks, that I learned to adore.

"Are you up for the adventure, milady?" He said while bowing comically.

"I guess I am, milord." I couldn't stop myself to laugh. He gently took my hand and direct me to the building.

Near the entrance, we see a sign cooking workshop that it's the room where Kai was leading me. I loved that surprise! I was so in shocked that I stopped to walk. Kai turn to me troubled.

"If you don't want to do it, it's ok, we can-"

"NO! I'm loving it, I'm just in shock, you planned all this for me..."

"You deserve the best, Bonnie! I want this to be perfect as our first date."

"Indeed you did, you really are my knight in shining armour ! Let's go to this adventure!" I couldn't stop to smile, never been that overjoyed.

So we enter the class room, we were the only ones, that subscribe today. The teacher was Alfredo Moretti, he was renown chef, he explain his past acknowledgements. The blackboard was showing the Menu, just by reading it I was hungry. Each of us, had a sheet, with the recipes. He explained, culinary arts are related to experience with our senses. Just follow the recipes, but taste the food see if it's what you want it to tastes and smells like. After we would eat the food we cooked. He said if we need anything just buzz him, he will be happy to assist us.

"Kai, I never done something like this, but let's try." I look the page in front of me.

* * *

 **VIRGINIA CULINARY INSTITUTE WORSHOP MENU:**

 **Appetizer: Melon Balls wrapped with Prosciutto**

Place melon balls into a bowl, and sprinkle with lime juice. Stir gently to coat. Wrap each ball with a slice of prosciutto, and secure with a sprig of mint. Arrange on a serving tray. Refrigerate until serving.

 **Meal: Seafood risotto**

You'll need: a pack of mixed seafood, risotto rice, white wine, some tomatoes, pine nuts, salt, pepper and saffron. Take the seafood mix and fry it in little olive oil for just a couple of minutes. Add rice, fry for a while and then pour the wine over it. Cover it and leave to simmer until the rice is cooked. In the very end, add pine cones, sliced tomatoes and spices.

 **Dessert :Zesty Strawberry with Cointreau.**

Tip the strawberries into a large bowl. Splash over the Cointreau, add the orange zest and sift in the icing sugar, then give everything a really good mix. Cover, then leave for 1 hr or more for the juices to become syrupy and the strawberries to soak up some of the alcohol.

We start to discuss what we will do. Kai will do the appetizer, me the dessert now, then after we do the main dish together. All the ingredients and the tools we would need were out, already for us.

* * *

"Do you like to cook?" said Kai while cutting the honey melons with melon baller.

"I love it, make me think of great times, I've share with Grams. You?"

"Yes I do, me too, it reminds me of someone, my mother." He smiled with so much of sadness my heart ached. I finish the dessert, taste it, it was so yummy, I couldn't stop myself to moan. I knew I was blushing from Kai's intense gaze. I didn't know if he was going to kiss me now. He was so tensed, his hands was gripping the counter. He look like he was about to devour me! Please do it! I decide to ease the air and change subject.

"So are you going to Jo's wedding?"

He clear his throat and said "I don't know, if I should go, maybe it's not a good idea."

"It's your sister, I know she would like you to be there!"

"I don't want to bring the Gemini Coven's drama to her life especially now that I know she would have twins. This would be a big problem! They should elope and leave this place..." He finished the plate, we put both of them in the fridge like in the instructions.

"Yeah I thought about that too, I agree with you, I was thinking to cloak them, so nobody would find them."

"Exactly..." we both grinned, happy that we understand each other.

There were several type of seafood displaying, we decide to go with shrimps. So I prepared them, meanwhile Kai was cutting the tomatoes in slices. I decide to add other spices that was available cilantro and some Cajun. So we prepared the risotto, following the instructions, it smells so good, my mouth start watering. I can't wait to eat it.

Kai took a small spoon to taste it. I knew from his face expression it was good. He closed his eyes, and licked his lips. I couldn't help myself to feel flushed and dizzy. He open his eyes saw I was looking, his face became adorably red. We waited ten minutes, and it was cooked.

Our teacher came back look at our meals was impressed with the presentation and the additional flavour for the risotto. So we had an hour before we can enter to his restaurant Mezzanotte. We got out from the building, the girls and their boyfriends were there. Caroline and Elena, took me before I can say anything to Kai.

Couple minutes of drive, we were back to the dorm. I went to the bathroom clean up quickly. Caroline did some touch up on my hair and my make up. I tried the wrap dress. I felt automatically sexy. "When Kai will see you, he's going to die!" Caroline said. I giggled trying to imagine his face. I know he wants me, I can see it in his face, but would he acted on it?

I can't lie to myself, I wouldn't mind... Maybe if it's going too far, I won't stop him, but encourage him. I shake my head feeling flushed and quickly follow the girls to go to the restaurant.

* * *

The cooking workshop went super duper well. Much better than I expected. It seems Bonnie enjoyed it so much. I couldn't stop to smile. Everything is going has planned. I almost messed up when she licked her spoon and moaned so sensually. Just to think about it, my blood started to boil.

I just wanted to forget about cooking and act on my primal instincts and needs. I was acting on one last shred of self-control. When I'm around her, I'm in sweet agony. I just want to kiss her and much more. I have to be patient. I want her to be more at ease with me. I want her to forget completely the old Kai that she knew. I think she did though, she would never said she loves me if she didn't mean it.

The girls picked her up to get herself prepared for the dinner. While the guys, had my suit, and products to help me to clean up. I shaved a little my beard but not completely. I realize that she like it more. She never told me, but I could see it, in her eyes. Fully shaved, probably make her think of the old Kai.

I had a nice beige suit with a black shirt. I look like a million bucks. I entered to the restaurant, Bonnie wasn't there yet. It was an exquisite establishment. They had a pianist playing live music. The decor was modern and all in white. They were a lot candles that make the place intimate and romantic.

A hostess direct me to our table. It was in semi private section of the restaurant. I sat down, trying to relax. I was so anxious, my hands started to sweat. Maybe she wouldn't like this, she's more layback. But if she didn't she would have said something right away.

I saw her entered in the restaurant. I stopped to breathe, she was looking amazing! Her dress was fitted all in the right places, sexy but classy. I lost my appetite instantly for another need. This dinner will be long.

She walked towards me with the waitress while she was doing so, I remark all the men were mesmerized by her beauty and the women, jealous of her. Bonnie was totally oblivious of it, which add more to her charms.

I cleared my throat, get up, place the chair so she can sit like a real gentleman, but in my mind I was one of worst scoundrel in the world! She thank me with a smile.

"Good evening, sir" she giggle.

"Good evening milady, are you ready for the second part of our adventure?"

"Yes I am ready to eat, our masterpieces! "

Alfredo Moretti came, gave some suggestions about some wine to take with our meal. I decide to pick Bonnie's choice pink wine called Gallo. Then the servers started to bring our appetizers. The combination was out of this world. It was so good, that we didn't talk, just savour it. Who would think meat with fruits would be so good? Quickly this dish was done.

After this they bring us our seafood risotto. She close her eyes, seems to be in another world, forgetting that I was there. I took the liberty to glance over her breasts And remarked she wasn't wearing any bra. I knew the difference when we were in 1994, sometimes she didn't wear them. Was she fully naked under her dress? I shivered to the core with desire. I needed to think about something else and fast. I decide to focus on my plate and quickly finish it.

The servers took the plates. "I can't believe, we cook these delicacies and it was so simple."

"I know, right, you see that in TV and it's seems so much more complicated!"

She smiled "Thank you Kai. for this wonderful time!"

"We are not done yet" as I said that the waitress came with our dessert. I took one bite, the mixture of the strawberries and citrus flavour was delectable. A feverish image came to my mind, bring me to the edge. If I pour this on Bonnie, how it will taste like? I could help myself to moan. I blushed a little when she look at innocently at me, saying "This dessert is heaven on earth! It's so good."

We finished it, said thank you to Alfredo for his amazing recipes, then we went outside.

After the dinner, we decide to go to a frozen yogurt stand near of the premises. Bonnie changed her shoes to be more comfortable. She took a coconut flavoured and mine was mango. Everything about this fragrance make me think about her.

We cross the street where there was a nice park. We walk a little in silence, enjoying our frozen treats. I find a bench to sit near a pond. It was refreshing in this humid spring early evening. The sun just came down.

"Do you want to taste it? " she said pointing her coconut frozen yogurt. I nodded, she fed me some. There were some piece of fresh coconut, which it was even better. I make her taste mine, but while I fed her, some of it, fell in the corner of her mouth.

"Bonnie you have some over here... " She tried to removed it, but it didn't work. I couldn't stop myself, I put down my head to hers and licked the excess of it. Her skin taste divine with the mango frozen yogurt. It was so good, it was like the forbidden fruit. I was near of her mouth and in agony. She was panting, her lips was an open invitation. I look into her eyes, they were a shade darker.

"Bonnie...?" I whispered, she smiled and approached her face to mine, closed her eyes. That's all I needed as a sign.

* * *

Bonnie was surprised from the looks of lust he gave her earlier during dinner, she was expecting him to be more rough. He starts to give her some butterflies kisses around her lips, her cheeks and her neck. It made her whimper, more eager and excited than ever. She started to feel some heat between her thighs. She wrap her arms around his neck to be more close to him and his welcoming warmth. He brush his lips to hers gently. She felt his proof of arousal, but she didn't move. She opened her mouth longing to taste him.

It was decadent, indescribable and addictive. She couldn't stop herself shivering and having goosebumps all over her skin from all his sweets caresses. She curls her tongue in his mouth and pull a little bithis hair. She gently touch his muscular firm chest and slowly went down to his nice abs. He let out a moan of pleasure. She couldn't stop herself to smile, feeling completely feminine, having that special effect on him.

* * *

She has to stop right now... She has to stop me, right now! I don't know I would have enough strength to do so. One of her hands start to caress my knee and slowly going up. My mind start to be foggy, all I could think of, at this moment, is to bring Bonnie at my place and realize finally, all these fantasies that have been longing for, since I've met her.

Our cups fell on the grass, none of us reacted about that. My hand gently touch her nipple that became hard instantly through the fabric of her wrap dress. Automatically, a possessive groan went out my throat like predator claiming his prey. It was so loud and fierce, that both of us separate ourselves, surprised. We were both out of breath, like we were running a marathon.

Her eyes were enticing and asking me to continue. I couldn't think coherently and I didn't have the will to stop. I kiss her again, taste again her sweet and unique nectar. My caresses started to be more bold. She was driving me crazy with her sexy noises she was doing with her mouth. I stopped, reminded myself where we were. Her eyes were hooded with want, she said "Kai...I don't want to go home yet..., can we go to your place?"

I wasn't sure if I heard well. Maybe it's my imagination... "Ummmm..." Come on say something you stupid!

"If you want to..." Is she kidding? I couldn't talk so I nodded, smiled, got up, took her arm and direct her over there as fast as I can. She chuckled mischievously, knowing damn well, the effect she has on me.

* * *

 _ **I hoped you liked it! By the way all of this is fiction! I don't know if the Virginia Culinary Institute does that kind of workshop. So if they doesn't, don't come to sue me please lol. Have a good week, see you soon. Pearlangel7**_


	11. Soul Mates

**Author's note: _Hello everyone, hope all is well! Thank you for the love and the encouragement! Thank you for following this story! I change the rating T to M, just to be more free in my writing and what can transpire between my two favourites characters :). Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Pearlangel7_**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Soul Mates**

We arrived to my apartment after couples minutes of walking. I couldn't think straight, wanted her to visit my place, to know what she thinks of it but we will do that later. Right now, my body was crying for release. She looked around the living room, turned to me, gently kissed me and teased me more. She moaned and I completely lost it.

I pressed my body against hers until her back was on the wall. My hands survey her beautiful body. From touching her, I did realize she was naked under her dress. I started shivering with anticipation. I felt a rush of fire in my veins. Our kiss started to be more passionate. I couldn't stop myself to moan.

With a tug, her breasts spilled out of her white wrap dress and into my hands. Her flesh was perfect and warm, the flesh of her dark nipples was soft, like silk. I brushed my thumbs across them at the same time.

Breathless, Bonnie lifted away from the kiss and said "Kai..."

She stared down at my hands on her breasts and then into my eyes. At the same time, her hips touched my erection, so seductively. I thought I was about to get crazy with need and frustration. I couldn't take it anymore.

Unable to resist, I opened my mouth and kiss a nipple. She taste like heaven. Her orange-mango fragrance was making my head dizzy. She put some pressure on my hair to continue. I kissed the other, then I slowly direct my hand down, touching her calves and her knees. Her skin was so soft, warm and welcoming.

I hesitated to go further, it's been years, I was scared I wasn't able to please her. She took my hand, put it under her skirt, watching me with her eyes, hooded with desire. To my surprise, she was fully shaved, I entered one finger to her blessed heat, she cried with pleasure. I just wanted to ripped off her dress. I put a second one, she was so wet, the two fingers were slick. She wanted me as much I wanted her. I stopped, she was about to protest, I took her hand to bring her into my room.

With my left hand, I lit the candles in the room to get into an intimate ambiance that I know Bonnie liked. Meanwhile, I licked my two fingers tasting sweet essence. I removed my vest and put it in the chair. She had still her dress on. With a firm yank on the gold belt, I unwrap the dress and it fell down on the floor. Automatically, she uses her hands to cover herself. I took them gently and whispered.

"Bonnie... Let me see you... please... I've dreamed of that moment so many times."

Shyly, she did so. She was magnificent. Everything about her body, was made for pleasure. I was in awe of her beauty. I think my reaction, give her some confidence. She approached me, kiss my neck and said "I want to see you too." Quickly I removed my clothes, without hesitation.

She blushed a little bit when she saw my erection. She's started to touch it and some groans camed out of my mouth. I was near of the edge and I was about to explode. I stopped her, before it was too late. She was disappointed, but it was for the better. I made her sit on the end of the bed. I had to touch her, taste her and feed this growing need within me.

"Wait... Not now...Let me taste you."

Her yes turned into a choke as I dipped my head and feasted on her, drinking her warm nectar. Bonnie's fingers gripped my hair as she arched against my mouth. She was so unreserved into the mist of her pleasure. She was fully engaged into this. I knew that deep down, she would be open like this, free from any inhibitions.

During her orgasm, she cried out my name. A sentiment of possessiveness took place in my heart. Telepathically, I said without realizing _You are mine!_

She smiles and said out loud "I'm yours! "

I know she wanted to touch me, but it has to wait. She was so wet and ready for me. My friend was hot, hard and aching badly to be inside of her. As if she could read my mind she step back a little in the bed, positioned herself for me. I couldn't believe, this was really happening! Bonnie Bennett was in my bed!

* * *

I couldn't wait anymore. I want to feel him inside of me now. It was a necessity. He kissed me put his knee between my legs, brushed his erection slowly into my entrance. It was torture, a sweet torture to a point, I thought I was going to die. I was pleading, I didn't care anymore.

"Please... Kai... "

In one strong thrust, he enter in. I gasped, couldn't breathe, the pleasure, indescribable, his flesh was in sync with mine. I directed my hips to meet his. His every move was more gratifying than the other one before. He knew my body better than myself. Everything about him was a perfect match. We were shivering like leaves, lost in ecstasy. We had our peak of pleasure at the same time. We collapsed exhausted holding each other. My cheeks were humid. I realized, I was weeping of joy. I never felt so much contentment. He removed himself in me. Immediately, I felt as if part of me was missing. Only him, can make me whole.

His indigo eyes looked into my eyes with so much love and devotion, my heart ached.

"You are crying... Did I hurt you? Bonnie I'm-"

"Kai... Don't worry yourself! It's tears of joy!" I smiled.

"I love you, Bonnie Bennett"

"I love you too, Malachi Parker"

Simultaneously, we chucked. He said "It's better you call me Kai. We don't have to be so formal. You are my soul mate after all." He hugged me tight, I felt at home. This is where I belong. I couldn't help myself to smile about what just happened between us. Before I let slumber take me to a deep sleep, I said: "Yes, indeed, we are."

* * *

 ** _This is it! I think it's the end and I'll create a sequel I don't know yet. Let me know what you think and see what I can do. I think it's a good way to finish... Or maybe something will come as inspiration then add other chapters. We will see but right I'm thinking of a sequel. Have a good day. Pearlangel7_**


	12. Author's Note

**_Hello everyone! After some reflections I decided to do a sequel called Love & Power. This great start for this journey so excited to write about them. Thanks for your input and encouragement. English isn't my first language, I'm sure, there's a lot of errors, but still you find ways to appreciate it. It goes straight to my heart. Thank you! _**

**Love & Power**

Summary _:_ Sequel from Another Chance, another Bonkai fanfic: Love & Power: Bonnie and Kai have to confront several big challenges that affect their relationship and their future. Would they be able to make it together? Would they be able to commit themselves fully to each other? Is it true love? The scobby gang is still there. Rated M for sexual content.

 ** _Stay tuned! Coming soon! Hope you like it! If there's any suggestions or things you would like to see let me know PM or put in the reviews. Have a good day, and a great week end._**

 ** _Pearlangel7_**


End file.
